


Summer

by thealpacalypse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealpacalypse/pseuds/thealpacalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John likes the summer. And Sherlock's got a lot to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work to post here EVER. How exciting!
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta **[Mary](http://randomlyfandom.tumblr.com/)**!

Summer  
John likes the summer.  
The warm, gleaming summer sun does funny things to Sherlock that make John giggle.

For example:  
Sherlock gets sunburn sometimes, and his cheeks are all pink, like he’s blushing. “Like a little school girl” John says then, grinning. Sherlock gives him a dismissive glare, but it looks so funny because of the pink cheeks.

Also Sherlock’s hair gets brighter from the sun.  
“Soon you’ll be gingerishly blonde and you know what blonde does to your IQ” John sometimes jokes and the frown on Sherlock’s face is totally worth it.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, John, come on, you can do better than stupid prejudice jokes that aren’t in any relation to the statistical facts of reality. Also the word ‘gingerishly’ doesn’t exist.”

John’s favourite thing about the summer though is something else:  
“You have freckles”, he states as they are sitting in a park having lunch in between cases.  
“I most certainly have not” Sherlock growls and hides his face behind a newspaper.  
John grins. “Yes you have, all over your face. It’s kind of adorable; you look nice for once and not like a cold marble statue.”

“I do _not_ look like a marble statue and I don’t have any freckles!” Sherlock angrily folds the newspaper and throws it at the ground. “If you must know”, he begins and John gets ready for a long and sassy science speech, “what you call ‘freckles’ is actually a pigment mistake, a deviating concentration of melanin, an irregularity. Now, my skin tone isn’t able to produce such kinds of mistakes, which is cohering with my usually dark hair colour. The probability of me having freckles is therefore very small.”

John giggles. “Whatever. Look in a mirror if you don’t believe me.”  
And Sherlock mutters something under his breath that John (luckily) doesn’t understand, steals John a few fries (like a five-year-old) and then picks the newspaper up again and pretends to read.

John just leans back and enjoys the feeling of warm sunbeams on his face. He feels a little sleepy and very content. They’ve just finished a case and it has been a good one and it wouldn’t take long until they had a new one. John likes the cases and solving them and being part of it and witnessing Sherlock’s brilliance (and sometimes his arrogance), but right now, this is perfect.  
The calmness, the sun, Sherlock pouting next to him because he has been called adorable and the knowledge that John never has been happier in his entire life.  
Yes, John likes the summer.


End file.
